


a crack in the mirror we dance upon

by ashes_unbiased



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Death, M/M, Modern Royalty, Physical Abuse, Sad Ending, Unresolved Emotional Tension, War, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_unbiased/pseuds/ashes_unbiased
Summary: and the gods said, "seven years bad luck to anyone who breaks a mirror..."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	a crack in the mirror we dance upon

The numbers on his laptop screensaver read 4 am. He wasn’t sleeping tonight, not after thinking about the past. The memory made Dream sick to his stomach. He sat himself on the floor next to his desk, with the group photo and his only photo of Sapnap and himself held in his fingers. He missed him terribly. He had wanted him to escape the palace with him, and Dream wanted nothing more than to escape the expectations that his father was shoving into his lap. But to leave without his garrison of soldiers was considered treason against the King. He sighed and rested his head against one knee for only a moment before a frantic knocking came from his door.

“What is it?” He called. The person who dared disturb him this late had better have a good reason for it.

“Young Master? I’m afraid it’s Prince George. We’ve been trying to console him for hours now and he’s thrown us out and we heard glass breaking and he started to sob loudly. We need help. The door is locked.” _H_ _e’d gotten the news about Sapnap then_. Dream set the photos on his desk and opened the door, revealing a frazzled looking pair of maids. An amused smirk crossed his face.

“Is he a bit of a handful, ladies?” The two women sighed loudly and looked sadly at their prince. They’ve known him since he was born, the oldest one, Isobel, helped Queen Cara raise him.

“Just a bit, sweetie. Why don’t you try to talk to him? He hates being cooped up and alone,” Isobel dusts imaginary dandruff off his shirt and looks him straight in the eye. “You know, George misses Sapnap as much as you, young man. Connect with him that way. You can’t change your fate. Accept it.” Dream swallowed nervously and nodded. Isobel and her apprentice leave Dream in his doorway, contemplating what was said to him.

He grabbed his master key from his desk drawer and walked to the east wing, where the guests stay. He saw the last room on the right guarded by two guards. Apparently, George’s father had insisted. Nothing less than the best for the king’s son. They only notice Dream when he’s about four feet from the door, and they instantly tense up.

“Easy, guys. I’m here to check on him. See?” He showed the gold skeleton key dangling from the gold chain wrapped around his fingers. The two soldiers relaxed a bit and they allowed him to approach the door. _No telling what kind of nightmares they’ve seen. Babysitting a prince is probably a nice vacation from the frontlines._ Dream thought to himself as he unlocked the door.

Once he was inside the threshold, he locked the door behind him and turned around to find the room absolutely destroyed. Besides the clothes strewn around the room, more sample suits from the palace tailor were ripped to pieces, the crystal chandelier was on the floor, the vanity mirror was shattered, the closet doors were off their hinges, there were feathers from the throw pillows floating around, and then there was George in the middle of the mess. His eyes were streaked with tears and mascara stains as well as a bruise the size of a small apple on his cheekbone. He was dressed in one of Sapnap’s crewneck sweaters and his hair was messed up like he hadn’t showered off the day yet.

Dream crouched down in front of George and immediately his gaze fell to his best friend. “George, I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it.”

George whimpered and practically jumped into Dream’s arms and began to cry again. The blond shushed him and petted his chocolate brown hair as he cried. Apparently, his father had blown in during a fitting and shown him the news article about Sapnap’s promotion and deployment. When George had freaked out and tried to call him, he’d had gotten slapped hard enough to bruise. Dream hated George’s father.

After George calmed down enough to finally drift off, Dream carried the brunet to his own room. The guards followed Dream closely and positioned themselves outside his door. He laid him down beneath his soft down comforter and stepped out into the hall, flagging down a passing maid. He told her to get George’s room cleaned up. Once the servant hurried off, he called Sapnap. The phone rang four times before the line was picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, long time.”

“…yeah.”

“So, that promotion huh? How’re the front lines?”

“I didn’t ask for it. _He_ sent me here so I wouldn’t make him cheat on you. And they suck. Too many people die out here.” Dream could hear screaming and explosions in the background of the call.

“I can get you back. One signature. That’s all it will take.”

“Wait- What about the wedding?”

“I can’t get married without my own best man here, now can I? Besides, he’s a wreck without you. I get coronated before the wedding anyway. My father won’t have any power.”

“Oh, my god, you’re serious. I wanted more than anything to be in your wedding, but my father shipped me off.” Dream could hear the emotion in his friend’s voice, and it broke him.

Dream opened his mouth to apologize to his friend for letting their parents manipulate them like this, but it was not four seconds before a large explosion sounded over the line and Sapnap’s pained screams echoed in Dream’s mind.

“Sapnap? Answer me! Oh god!” But instead of an answer to his pleas the line went dead. Dream stormed from his wing to the war room, shaking off hands of guards and aides to his father as he went. What he didn’t expect was to see the front lines being bombed by his own father.

He was utterly gutted when he got the news of Sapnap’s death.

 _“-simply a requirement of the deal with George’s father. Bomb a small battalion of my men or loose this alliance. I made a choice and I made my peace with it, Dream. How much of a disappointment can you be?!” He had promptly slapped his son._ His father’s words echoed inside his skull. Especially when George’s anguished screams rung through the hallways of the palace.

It was so much later when Dream heard the door to his room open. The place he was sitting on the balcony was quieter than his room, somehow. He couldn't get the tears to stop, no matter how much he tried. George's icy hands slid across his bare shoulders in what should have been comforting to the blond but all it did was make him cry harder at the loss of their friend.

"Clay, don't you dare push me away right now, you know I hate it when you cry." Dream couldn't help the movement he made next, how he effortlessly scooped George into his arms for the second time that day and held him closer than they'd ever been. 

"Just hold me till morning comes." With the stars as their only witness to the grief they both felt, they allowed themselves to fall, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on twitter to scream about mcyt ::eyes::


End file.
